


Who needs love?

by DarkGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: This is located in enchanted forest, Regina as the evil queen and before Rowena met winchesters in spn, completely au.





	Who needs love?

Rowena threw herself at the soft cushions on the bed and sighed, holding her cup of wine with her left hand and a dagger with the other.

“But why, why do people like it so much when it brings so much pain?”

The other witch, Regina, or as some knew her: the evil queen, shook her head and took a deep sip from her own cup.

“Fools, is what they are.”

The redhead’s eyes went to the ceiling.

“I mean, love is weakness. It makes one have weak spots.”

“It entirely does.”

“So why do people like it?”

“I’m afraid you’re asking the wrong person.”

Rowena sighed and threw her dagger towards the wall, where it landed on a black dot.

Regina rested her arms in her pillows.

“Okay, but when I had Fergus…”

“Oh lord no. I’ve heard it a thousand times. You were a terrible mother, the worst of the worst. If you had been mine you’d be tortured in a million ways.”

“Oh shush, what a disgusting idea!”

“Hey, I’m not that bad of a daughter.”

“I’m not fucking my child.”

“That’s a good point you got there, red.”

They both went quiet for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“We’re so fucked up.” Rowena said between laughs.

“Oh, yes and we enjoy every second of it.” Replied Regina, while drinking more of her wine.

Soon both cups were empty and the bottle followed.

“You’re a nuisance who only comes when she’s bored to steal my wine.”

“Not true, I also steal your scotch.” The ginger witch laughed. “And my world’s been a wee bit boring these days.”

“So mine is your relaxing oasis?”

“Aye” she said with a sharp smile, prompting the other woman to laugh and shake her head.

“Who would have thought that the Evil Queen’s palace would be someone’s safe heaven?”

“Oh shush, now you’re being dramatic! It’s them who added evil to your name, and I’m not exactly the cleanest person ever.”

Regina rolled her eyes at her, sort of?, friend’s antics.

“You are the weirdest, tiniest, more insane Scottish witch I have ever met.”

“Oh darling, I am the only one you know.”

“You appeared in my castle and demanded my guards to prepare you a spa bath, which they did, and then killed them with your little spell.”

Rowena laughed remembering that.

“Aye I did! You have very soft guards, they are really in need of an upgrade.”

“They wouldn’t be if you hadn’t killed a quarter of them before I found you.”

Rowena shrugged it off.

“I didn’t know you back then, didn’t know if I could trust you then, hell I don’t know if I can now.”

It’s better if you don’t, the thought went through both of their heads but none said it out loud.

Two broken souls who found each other in the middle of a blood bath, literally, since Rowena had been trying a new spell.

They’d been quick to make an alliance, time had passed with Rowena travelling between worlds and bringing gifts to Regina, the brunette always looking forward to them (though she would never admit it) and providing a place for the other witch to stay.

Regina refilled their cups with magic.

“Don't do love, don't do friends” Regina raised her cup.

“I'm only after success” Replied Rowena.

“Don't need a relationship” continued the brunette.

“To rule it all” finished the redhead.

They both toasted to that and emptied their wine.

“That’s why we need this, because we don’t love each other.” We can use this distraction, the words went unsaid.

“No we don’t, I can barely stand the sound of your voice.” I actually like it very much, none said.

The redhead and the brunette stood mere inches apart.

“I don’t love you” they both said at the same time while their mouths met each other in a hungry stride. Because love is weakness and we’ll never be weak again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made just for fun, but I might write more about these two. Who knows?


End file.
